


Sunshine

by philosophybarrel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophybarrel/pseuds/philosophybarrel
Summary: You'll outshine me, sunshine.(In which a note is left in the quiet boy's locker)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

You there.  
Yeah, you. The one reading this now.  
Can you do something for me?  
Smile.  
Smile because you’re beautiful, because you’re amazing, because you’re unique.  
Smile because you can.  
Because tomorrow is a new day.  
Because no matter what you think, someone loves you, okay?  
Smile because you deserve to.  
\- G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I started writing a fluffy fic cause I spent the last two days crying over another one. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Who the fuck is this?   
I dunno… this sounds like some freaky stalker shit.   
Why are you leaving letters in my locker?   
It’s creepy, man.   
And no, you’re wrong.   
I’m not beautiful or amazing or unique, you know.   
I don’t deserve to smile.   
\- F


	3. Chapter 3

I’m not a stalker!   
I just… you always look really sad, and you never talk to anyone at school.   
I wanted to cheer you up, that’s all.   
Of course you deserve to smile, silly!   
I know it sounds stalker-y, but I’ve heard you play guitar.   
I think that’s when you’re happy.   
It’s amazing, by the way.   
Your guitar.   
\- G


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks, I guess.   
About the guitar.   
I love playing it, you’re right, and it does make me happy.   
And thanks for the first note.   
Sorry I got freaked out about it, whoever you are.   
I’m not used to people being nice to me.   
Well, have a good life.   
\- F


	5. Chapter 5

No problem.   
It’s the truth, though.   
I wanted to hug you after I read that.   
You aren’t used to people being nice to you?   
That sucks, dude.   
You deserve better.   
You have a good life too.   
\- G


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, freaky stalker dude.   
I didn’t put another letter out for the last few days.   
Sorry.   
But it’s really nice.   
I don’t even know who you are!   
Do I know you personally?   
Honestly, even though I’m still pretty sure you’re a stalker, it would be nice to know who you are.   
I mean, you obviously know who I am.   
You seem pretty rad, so…   
\- F


	7. Chapter 7

I don’t think you know me personally.   
I mean, I know you through someone else, but we’ve never actually talked.   
You can call me…   
Call me Gee, if you want.   
That’s not my real name, though.   
Yeah, I know who you are.   
Duh.   
You’re Frank, the rad guitar guy who always sits on his own.   
Because he’s too ‘tough’ for friends.   
You can never be too tough for friends.   
\- G  
P.S: I swear I’m not a stalker, I already said!


	8. Chapter 8

Cool.   
Gee… that’s a rad name, even if it’s not your real one.   
I am too tough for friends.   
It’s true!   
Yeah, I’m the rad guitar guy.   
Wait, you stole my word!   
Anti-rad, bro.   
Wait, are you a boy or a girl? - I mean, sorry - what are your pronouns?   
Mine are he/him, if you hadn’t already guessed.   
\- F


	9. Chapter 9

Never too tough for friends, Iero…   
Pronouns?   
Ooh, that’s tough…   
I mean, people have only ever used he/him, but I think they/them pronouns are pretty chill too.   
I dunno.   
Gender is weird, man.   
But if you’re ever in the market for friends, then I’m available.   
I mean -   
Shit, I sound like a stalker.   
You know what I mean.   
Right?   
\- G


	10. Chapter 10

Gender is weird, you’re right.   
I’mma use they/them pronouns, if that’s cool with you.   
You sound like a stalker, but yeah, I get what you mean.   
I don’t ‘do’ friends.   
Besides, I don’t even know your real name!   
How could I be friends with you if I don’t know who you are?   
\- F


	11. Chapter 11

It’s called internet friends, mate.   
It happens all the time.   
Everyone ‘does’ friends, you know.   
I guess you’re just lonely…   
It’s okay.   
Honestly, I am too.   
I just have my brother, and even then, he’s annoying as fuck.   
You don’t know who I am?   
Well…   
Ask me something then.   
Like a Q and A sort of thing.   
But if it’s too personal, I won’t answer.   
\- G


	12. Chapter 12

Q and A sounds cool.   
You have a brother, right?   
Does he go to this school?   
Uh… what’s your favourite food?   
Do you play an instrument?   
Why did you leave the first letter?   
And… I might have some more later, I dunno.   
But anyway, I might not leave any more letters for a while.   
Sorry.   
\- F


	13. Chapter 13

I have a brother, yeah.   
He goes to this school.   
My favourite food… is coffee a food?   
I kinda know guitar, but I also sing.   
I left the first letter because-   
Uh-   
You looked really lonely that lunch.   
I mean, I feel you.   
But you looked so sad.   
I swear you were crying, and everyone was avoiding you like you had the plague.   
And… I dunno.   
I’ve felt like that too many times.   
I didn’t feel sorry for you, but I guess I just knew what you were going through.   
It doesn’t matter if you don’t leave any letters.   
It’s okay.   
\- G


	14. Chapter 14

Hi.   
I’m back, surprise surprise!   
Sorry, there was some stuff I had to deal with.   
Family shit…   
It sucks, you know?   
This.   
Life.   
Whatever.   
But that’s cool.   
Coffee a hundred percent counts as a food.   
You sing?   
That’s rad.   
And the first letter thing?   
I guess you’re right.   
Look, I don’t know who you are, but I get this weird feeling… that I can trust you or something.   
I was crying.   
You have to swear not to tell anyone, though.   
It messes with my image.   
I like everyone avoiding me.   
It’s better than them bullying me, right?   
\- F


	15. Chapter 15

((song thingy maybe? idk tbh lol))  
G F# B E D G C B E A D


	16. Chapter 16

What?   
You’re weird, Gee.   
\- F


	17. Chapter 17

Ah shit, that was the wrong note.   
I am weird, you’re right.   
Incredibly weird, in fact.   
Atrociously weird.   
And flamboyant.   
(You can’t see but I just did a hair flip and it was awesome)  
Also, since you asked me stuff, I wanna ask you some stuff.   
How long have you been playing guitar?   
Are you in a band?   
Do you have any siblings?   
\- G


	18. Chapter 18

Oh, okay.   
You are weird.  
Me too, bro.   
Me too…   
I guess it’s only fair that you ask me stuff, isn’t it?   
For ages.   
Nope.   
Nope.   
I’d be in a band, but I don’t have anyone to be in one with :(   
#lonely   
\- F


	19. Chapter 19

I’mma be away for a bit, so I wouldn’t leave any notes while I’m gone.   
Probably be back in a week or about that.   
#lonely   
I’d be in a band with you, if we actually knew each other.   
\- G


	20. Chapter 20

Wait a second…   
I know you aren’t back yet, but it’s my locker, so I can just leave it here idc.   
But…   
Mikey’s going away for a week.   
You must know Mikey, right?   
The dude with the glasses?   
He plays bass.   
Unicorn guy?   
Mikey, I swear to god if this is you…   
\- F


	21. Chapter 21

Aight I’m back.   
Nope, this isn’t Mikey, I swear.   
This is really cool.   
Leaving notes.   
I missed it while I was away.   
Sure, I know Mikey.   
Honestly?   
He’s really annoying.   
And he once shoved a fork in a toaster.   
\- G


	22. Chapter 22

How do you know that?   
He’s always super secret about his personal life…   
He is kinda annoying.   
How was your… whyever you were away?   
Holiday or what?   
(Mikey is annoying but he does have a jawline and a half)   
\- F


	23. Chapter 23

I was on holiday.   
It was cool, I guess.   
Would have been better if you were with us ;)   
Jk jk   
But it would be cool to actually see you for once.   
Also, are you okay?   
You look really hot - no, not like that, but temperature wise.   
You’re always wearing hoodies.   
I mean, you suit them, but it’s the middle of summer.   
Do you wanna, you know, talk or anything?  
(okay, he does have a jawline but I guarantee you I’m hotter than him)   
\- G


	24. Chapter 24

I guess you’re not in my year, then, if you don’t know why I always wear hoodies.   
It would be cool to see you, but I can’t.   
Sorry.   
Anyway, it’s nothing like what I bet you think it is.   
I just don’t like people seeing me, that’s all.   
Hoodies are the best way to do that.   
Also, they’re like a big go-away sign when you have the hood up, so bonus.   
(I bet you are ;) ;))   
(jk jk)   
…   
(but I bet you are though)  
\- F


	25. Chapter 25

Oh, cool.   
Honestly though -   
You are pretty hot.   
You shouldn’t be ashamed of yourself, cheesy as it sounds.   
But if it makes you happy, then sure, that’s fine.   
(I’m grumpy cause Mikey stole my comics lmao)  
\- G


	26. Chapter 26

He’s a massive comic nerd.   
I guess you are too, huh?   
He has a brother, you know.   
In the year above.   
They kinda scare me with all the eyeliner.   
But they’re pretty chill.   
I think they’re called Gerard...?   
And…   
Shit, I sound like a middle school girl, don’t I?   
But anyway…   
They’re hella hot.   
Like bro, who gave you permission to be that hot?   
And I haven’t ever talked to them, but I kinda want to…   
So, Gerard Way, can I have your number?   
\- F


	27. Chapter 27

Shit.   
You found me out.   
I’m not even gonna ask how.   
Uhhhhhhhhhhh-   
This is kinda awkward.   
I mean, even though I’m not even talking to you.   
Ha.   
That’s how awkward I am.   
I can make it awkward through letters.   
But-   
Well-   
Ha, funny story-   
\- G   
P.S: can we still leave letters and stuff because it makes me feel happy?


	28. Chapter 28

Sure we can.   
\- F


	29. Chapter 29

Hi.   
It’s been a while since I left a letter here.   
But…   
Phew.   
Uh…   
You know how there’s a dance next week?   
I mean, I know we haven’t really met yet.   
Just online and through this.   
I mean, we’ve seen each other but never really talked -   
Ah shit.   
Do you wanna go to the dance with me?  
It just felt like something that would mean more if it was asked like this.   
\- G   
P.S: I won’t be offended if you say no.   
Honestly, I would say no too.


	30. Chapter 30

Of course I will.   
I’ve literally been trying to ask you out, didn’t you get that when I asked for your number?   
You’re clueless…   
But yeah.   
I’ll go to the dance with you.   
Even though I look terrible.   
You’ll outshine me, sunshine.   
\- F


	31. Chapter 31

Sunshine?   
I could get used to that.   
\- G


	32. Epilogue

I know you won’t read this until after the dance, but anyway.   
You there.   
Yeah, you. The one reading this now.   
Can you do something for me?   
Smile.   
Smile because you’re beautiful, because you’re amazing, because you’re unique.   
Smile because you can.   
Because tomorrow is a new day.   
Because no matter what you think, someone loves you, okay?   
Smile because you deserve to.   
\- F


End file.
